Love has a price
by Lunalune
Summary: Tuer pour de l'argent... C'est le seul métier qu'elle connaisse. Qui aurait cru que son coeur de glace fonde un jour, ce jour où la survie équivaudrait à la fuite.
1. Chapter 1

**Prologue**

Le lit était encore sans dessus dessous de leurs ébats dans cette chambre d'hôtel minuscule et mal éclairée. Recroquevillée parterre à un pas de la couchette, ses cheveux blonds collés à son visage par les larmes, elle me regardait d'un air suppliant et terrorisé, son regard cristal pénétrant jusqu'à mon cœur qui manqua un battement. J'inscrivis en moi pour le reste de ma vie ce regard que je rencontrerai surement encore. Je repoussai mes longs cheveux couleur jais qui cascadaient sur mon dos nu et repositionna mon desert eagle, mon arme favorite. La seule que je puisse manier convenablement en vérité, et mit la femme en joue.

-Je t'en supplie, ne me tue pas ! J-Je t'aime !

Supplier ? Ne faut-il pas avoir un minimum de sentiments envers une personne pour céder aux supplications ? Est-ce mon cas ? _Non… Cette femme n'est rien. Juste une proie, la première. Les semaines passées auprès d'elle n'étaient rien, sans importance._ Qu'a-t-elle fait pour être mise à prix ? Sans doute la compagne d'un homme qui n'a pas réglé ses dettes. Alors sa faute serait de l'aimer ? Et tu veux approuver ce genre de choses ? Elle est surement innocente de tout crime. _On s'en fou, le boulot c'est le boulot, tu savais que se serait comme ça, alors bouge !_

Ma main tremblait trop pour tirer correctement. Oui, je savais que ça se passerait ainsi. Mais je sais également que si je tire, je perdrai ce qui me reste d'humanité. _Qu'est ce que t'en a à foutre de ton humanité…Ca te rapporterait quoi d'être indulgente dans un monde où tous te piétinent et où la loi du plus fort est maitre ?_ Un point pour toi. Et puis, tout n'est pas mauvais dans ce boulot, il y a de bons moments avant de devoir passer à l'acte.

-Je t'ai… vraiment aimée, murmurai-je.

Le visage de la blonde s'adoucit. Elle se redressa, s'approcha de la femme qu'elle aimait jusqu'à toucher la pointe du revolver qu'elle plaça elle-même à l'emplacement de son cœur et planta son regard dans mes yeux émeraudes. Je la regardai étonnée. Elle devait avoir comprit que c'était elle ou moi dans cette situation. Si je ne finis pas le boulot, le boss me descendrait illico. _Elle te facilite la tâche, qu'attends-tu pour tirer ?_ Peut être que quelque chose tourne mal, que soudain ce qui la sauverait apparaisse et me trouve une bonne raison de ne pas avoir tiré. Mais les minutes s'étiraient sans que rien n'arrive. _Vas-y ! _La ferme! J'en ai assez que tu sois toujours là, à me reprocher mes moindres mouvements. Si tu n'étais pas là… _Tu sais que je suis la seule chose qui te permette de tenir, depuis ce qui est arrivé il y a 3 ans, je suis la seule à pouvoir te faire supporter la vie. _Je serrai les dents en baissant la tête, les larmes coulant le long de mes joues. Elle me caressa tendrement le visage. _Tire !_

-Tire, Natsuki.

Et je su que mon cœur serait telle la glace pour le restant de mes jours. Son corps tressaillit et tomba lentement au sol, son visage gardant la même expression désespérée mais aimante. Mes yeux devenus ternes se détournèrent du cadavre, je pris mes vêtements trainant sur le sol et je rangeai mon deagle en quittant la pièce sans me retourner. Je ne pleurerai plus. Depuis, cette question me hante à chaque nouvelle proie.

La prochaine sera-t-elle innocente ?

* * *

Ce n'est qu'un essaie pour l'instant, dites moi si cette histoire vous tente ou non ^^


	2. Première Etape: L'observation

Voilà enfin la suite, court je sais, mais je suis plus inspirée par le milieu et la fin de l'histoire.

Bonne lecture ;)

Yamashi: imposteur, escroc

Ten'shi Kuro: Les anges noirs

Ookami: loup

* * *

Première étape : l'observation

Je poussai la lourde porte d'un bar lugubre et entrai avec désinvolture, comme quelqu'un qui aurait fait ça toute sa vie. _Pousser des portes ?_ Bref, la fumée qui flottait en épais nuages me piquait les yeux mais je n'y prêtai pas attention. Je repérai le visage familier que je cherchais au bar et alla m'asseoir à côté de lui sans lui adresser un seul regard. Je commandai du sake et lorsque la serveuse repartie, il fit glisser vers moi une enveloppe brune. Je la caressai du bout des doigts.

-C'est la dernière, dit-il en avalant une gorgée de son verre au contenu transparent. C'est la dernière avant que le boss ne te donne la place de numéro 1.

_Enfin._ Ca faisait maintenant deux ans que j'avais commencé ce boulot, à a peine 17 ans et maintenant que je vais sur mes 19 ans, j'ai une sacré bonne réputation de tueuse. Je m'en sors plutôt bien il faut l'avouer mais tout ce qui m'intéresse, c'est être numéro 1. Etre le bras droit du boss, être à l'abri de tout devant sa puissance et exercer du pouvoir sur les classes inférieures. Ouais ce boulot là devrait mieux me convenir. _Mégalo. _No comment. _N'oublie pas, être numéro 1 signifie _être assez proche du boss pour accomplir nos desseins, je sais. Je saisis l'enveloppe, mes doigts hésitèrent à la ficelle qui la tenait fermée.

-T'inquiète, ça va te plaire, dit-il, souriant, en indiquant l'objet d'un coup de tête.

Me plaire ? Il prend tout ça pour un jeu, c'est ce qui m'énerve chez lui, c'est ce qui m'énerve chez toute cette foutue bande ! Comprenez-moi bien, j'en ai rien à cirer des morts qu'ils peuvent faire ou qu'ils m'ordonnent de faire. Mais mes efforts pour exécuter le crime parfait, ça, ce n'est pas un jeu, c'est un art ! Enfin les ten'shi kurone peuvent pas vraiment être qualifié de « bande », ils ont une structure assez stable et font des crimes organisés en obéissant à un guignol.

-L'Etat commence à nous surveiller de près. On compte rester dans l'ombre quelques temps alors Il te demande d'agir discrètement.

-Comme chaque fois.

-Mais tu sais ce qu'on dit, enchaina-t-il machinalement.

-Les lois sont humaines.

En parlant du loup… C'est qui la mégalo ? Le boss à même une majuscule quand on parle de Lui… _Oui mais Lui c'est Dieu._ Bref. Je me demande à quoi Il ressemble d'ailleurs, je n'ai jamais pu le voir. _Normal, Il est à la tête des ten'shi kuro, son identité doit rester anonyme._ Et son bras droit ? _Secret, par mégalomanie._ Je soupirai et bu cul sec mon verre de sake. Entouré de mégalo. Je ne peux même pas savoir le visage de mon rival. Je secouai la tête en grimaçant. Je déteste l'alcool, merde.

-Tu l'ouvre cette enveloppe ? m'interrogea-t-il, sans doute curieux de ma réaction.

Il finit par me rendre curieuse moi aussi. Mes doigts défirent souplement la ficelle qui glissa sur le sol et apparut enfin la photo de ma prochaine proie. Je souris. Une magnifique jeune femme. _Tout à fait ton genre qui plus est. _Ouais.

-Au boulot, Yamashi !

-Ne m'appel pas comme ça, rétorquai-je froidement en me levant et en quittant le bar.

L'air dehors était froid et vivifiant. Je respirai un bon coup, comme si cette bouffée d'air pourrait me laver les poumons de toute cette fumée. Je regardai la lune à moitié pleine.

-Fujino Shizuru…

Un sourire en coin s'étira sur mes lèvres. Je passai ma langue sur la pointe de mes dents, comme un loup salivant à l'avance. _Plus qu'une seule._

« Le loup peut passer des heures caché dans des fourrés à surveiller sa proie. Jamais il ne se précipitera, il saura saisir l'opportunité, le moment où toutes les chances seront de sont côtés pour se lancer sur sa proie. Le loup chasse généralement en meute mais même solitaire ses attaques sont quasiment inévitables. De plus, le loup est un animal régulateur, c'est-à-dire qu'il s'attaque au plus faible. »

Je levai les yeux de mon livre pour observer le ciel. Un loup. J'aime me comparer à cet excellent tueur. Pourquoi ces crétins ne m'ont pas surnommé Ookami plutôt que Yamashi ? Je refermai violement mon livre. Il fallait que, comme le loup, je trouve le point faible de ma proie et que je l'attaque au moment propice, seulement pour ça il fallait d'abord l'observer. Pour l'instant, c'était du simple repérage. Je scrutai la foule qui m'entourait. Ce que j'aimerais être à leur place… Une vie insouciante, dodo, métro, boulot. _Tu t'ennuierais_. Je n'eu pas le temps de rétorquer une réponse cinglante à moi-même car mon attention fut attirée vers une grande jeune femme brune qui marchait au milieu du sentier pavé. Soudain, tous les autres disparurent, restait cette femme et moi.

Elle était habillée d'une chemise dont les deux premiers boutons étaient ouverts sur une poitrine généreuse. _Jolie…_ Ses longs cheveux étaient attachés en chignon tandis que deux mèches rebelles encadraient son visage légèrement rose.

Elle sentit enfin mon regard peser sur elle et me fixa à son tour, ses incroyables yeux rubis me défiant avec audace. Un sourire poli étirait ses lèvres, contrastant avec la signification de ses prunelles. Je ne me laissai cependant pas surprendre et garder une expression neutre. Elle me dépassa en regardant droit devant elle, ses longs cheveux se détachèrent et volèrent à ce moment précis, j'en profitai pour inhaler son parfum. Une douce odeur de rose me titilla les narines. Je me retournai et admira son jean moulant se balançant à une cadence parfaite. _Oh oui, cette mission va te plaire !_ Ca tu l'as dit ! Avec un sourire carnassier, je la regardai s'éloigner.

_Je suis tout ce que je fuis. Mes rêves interdits me font mal._


	3. Chapter 3

A tous les lecteurs/lectrices qui n'ont pas encore oublié cette fanfic' au fin fond de leur mémoire, voilà la suite après 8 mois à pêcher des moules dans mon coin.

Un remerciment tout spécial à Yuri-fan qui a bien voulu me relire et dont l'enthousiasme me fait chaud au coeur =3

En espérant que ce chapitre vous plaira malgré tout.

* * *

Deuxième étape : l'approche

« Le loup s'aplatit de tout son corps, rampant parmi les herbes, buissons et autres végétaux présent autour de lui qui lui permette de passer inaperçu aux yeux des autres êtres vivants. De plus, son pelage est généralement adapté à son milieu de vie, les couleurs de sa robe se confondant avec les nuances végétales. La ruse particulièrement développée chez cet animal sauvage l'incite d'instinct à se placer face au vent, éloignant ainsi son odeur détectable du troupeau duquel il veut s'approcher. Il ne lui reste plus alors qu'à se glisser jusqu'à la proie choisit et à attendre le moment opportun pour lui sauter à la gorge. »

-Je ne crois pas avoir le plaisir de vous connaître, répondit la brune en haussant légèrement un sourcil, laissant la porte à peine entr'ouverte.

Je me retrouvai l'air idiot, un carton chargé de babioles entre les bras, un énorme sac posé à mes pieds dans un couloir d'un des bâtiments où se trouvaient les studios où s'entassaient un tas d'étudiants boutonneux. Simplement vêtue d'un jean et d'un débardeur noir, mes cheveux jais noués en un rapide chignon, j'attendais qu'elle m'invite à rentrer, au lieu de ça sa méfiance me faisait poiroter sur le palier. Une fois de plus, je pris un air contrit et tentai de m'expliquer plus clairement.

-Je t'en prie, tutoyons-nous, on doit avoir plus ou moins le même âge. Je m'appelle Kuga Natsuki, commençai-je, essayant de la mettre à l'aise. Il y a eu du changement avec une certaine Mai, apparemment une autre école lui aurait proposé la bourse qu'elle désirait, c'est pourquoi elle a libéré la chambre qui m'est à présent donné, vu que j'étais sur liste d'attente depuis septembre.

-Quelle école donnerait une bourse en plein milieu de l'année à une première année ? demanda-t-elle sur le ton de l'étonnement, mais je la soupçonnai plutôt de me tester pour vérifier mes informations.

-Une soudaine donation peut être, répondis-je négligemment en haussant les épaules, faisant s'entre cocher quelques objets dans le carton. En tout cas, le secrétariat m'a contactée hier pour m'annoncer la bonne nouvelle. Si tu veux être un peu plus au courant, je te conseille d'aller leur demander directement.

Un faux sourire apparut sur le visage terne de la jeune femme, qui se recula en ouvrant grand la porte pour me laisser entrer. Elle ne me proposa pas son aide, se contentant de m'observer en ayant l'air de se parler à elle-même.

-Je suis étonnée et un peu triste qu'elle soit partie sans me prévenir, je la considérais comme une amie. Je l'appellerai pour prendre de ses nouvelles tout à l'heure.

Elle laissa sa phrase en suspens, attendant sans doute une protestation de ma part qui ne vint pas, alors que je trainais derrière moi mon sac bourré de vêtements. En vérité, je n'avais même jamais vu cette fille de ma vie. Le service des renseignements des Ten'shi Kuro m'avait informé de sa situation familiale, économique et sentimentale. Je leur avais demandé de me faire une liste des écoles dans lesquels elle avait postulé. Il m'avait alors suffit de prendre la plus prestigieuse de ses demandes, celle envoyée, sans doute dans un élan de désespoir, à Todai, à qui j'avais procuré l'argent nécessaire pour les frais de son inscription plus une somme importante pour l'acceptation de sa candidature.

-Quoi qu'il en soit, enchaina-t-elle en refermant la porte, je te souhaite la bienvenue à l'université Fuuka, mademoiselle Kuga. Je m'appelle Fujino Shizuru et je suis persuadée qu'on va s'entendre à merveille.

* * *

Elle remua sa cuillère au fond de son bol, souleva les pâtes noires à hauteur de ses yeux et l'analysa, sceptique, avant de souffler délicatement dessus et de mordiller l'extrémité de quelques unes. Elle fit la grimace et déposa de nouveau le couvert.

-Elles sont irrécupérables, impossible de manger des nouilles si brulées.

-Ce sont tes plaques qui ont un dysfonctionnement pour être puissantes à ce point, c'est pas normal, marmonnai-je en fronçant les sourcils et en fixant un point dans la pièce.

De ma propre initiative, je lui avais proposé un repas commun ce soir à mes frais pour fêter notre collocation. Le seul hic était que je n'avais jamais eu besoin de cuisiner. J'avais toujours ou presque vécue seule, me contentant de plat rapide pour diner. Sans trop vouloir avoir l'air de m'investir, j'avais opté pour des nouilles que j'avais finalement réussit à cramer malgré la simplicité de leur préparation. _Pauvre nouille ! _Tien, t'es en manque d'inspiration toi ces derniers temps non ?

Shizuru soupira et se leva.

-Je vais nous chercher de quoi manger un peu plus bas, je n'en ai pas pour longtemps.

J'attendis qu'elle ait refermé la porte derrière elle pour me laisser tomber sur le canapé en gémissant. Tu parles que la vie métro, boulot, dodo à l'air intéressante, j'me fais déjà chier à en mourir. _Je te l'avais dit. _Mon regard se perdit au plafond blanc alors que je cherchais le moyen le plus simple et rapide, sans toute fois être indiscrète, de me rapprocher de la fille dont la tête était mise à prix. Elle devait avoir l'habitude d'être sur ses gardes, vu la manière dont elle m'a reçue, double raison pour que je le sois moi aussi. N'empêche je me demande ce qu'une fille comme elle fout dans une école aussi moyenne. Même l'habitation n'est pas top. Enfin, se mêler à la foule à toujours été le meilleur moyen de passer inaperçu. Je souris en imaginant une petite brebis aux yeux rubis se faufiler tant bien que mal parmi les moutons et le troupeau. La seule solution pour être totalement invisible aux yeux d'une personne extérieure serait alors pour elle de fermer les paupières, masquant son regard singulier. _Tien donc, une louve et une brebis ? _Ba ouais…

Un _touc touc _régulier me tira alors de ma rêverie. Je recherchai l'origine de ce bruit et me rendit compte que des gouttes s'écrasaient d'abord mollement contre la vitre de l'appartement, avant de foncer dessus avec une violence croissante. Les orages rapides bien connus au Japon n'ont jamais été le point fort de ce pays… Je me souviens tout à coup de Shizuru, partant sans rien pour se protéger. Je souris. Je retire ce que je viens de dire, patrie de mes ancêtres !

Je couru à ma chambre me saisir de mon parapluie et sorti à toute vitesse.

* * *

Elle scrutait simplement les gouttes qui cascadaient le long de la toiture du magasin, un sachet en plastique au bout de ses mains, quand je la vis. Elle ne me remarqua pas immédiatement, perdue dans la contemplation de la pluie. Finalement elle cligna des yeux et me regarda de haut en bas.

-Natsuki… ?

-Je… suis… venue t'apporter… ça, haletai-je en tendant le parapluie après avoir couru, ayant peur de la manquer.

-Pourquoi ne l'as-tu pas ouvert ? Tu es trempée à présent.

Je me regardai par la vitrine du magasin alimentaire. Mes longs cheveux noirs étaient collés à mon visage rougi par l'effort, des gouttelettes roulaient le long de mon nez et de mes joues, mon débardeur imprégné d'eau était scotché à ma peau, moulant mes formes et laissant voir plus que je ne l'aurais désiré.

-Je… Je ne voulais pas te rater, balbutiais-je, persuadée de passer pour une folle ou une imbécile après ça, gâchant mes chances de me rapprocher d'elle.

Un silence gêné s'installa entre nous, que je me dépêchai de briser en dépliant mon parapluie.

-Enfin soit, toi tu pourras rentrer sèche au m…

Les mots se perdirent entre mes lèvres quand je vis les baleines de l'objet presque entièrement brisées, une seule vaillante tentant de dresser le parapluie à l'allure piteuse. Subitement, j'entendis un rire cristallin derrière moi. Je me retournai en ouvrant grands les yeux d'étonnement devant ce rire non contraint. Les yeux rubis de Shizuru brillaient d'une lueur amusée, alors qu'un sourire, un vrai, de ceux qui donnent envie de faire le pitre pour les revoir, illuminait son visage. Elle pouffa de plus belle, son rire chaleureux se communiquant jusqu'à moi.

-Si tu voyais ta tête ! ajouta-t-elle en masquant son hilarité d'une main.

Nous passâmes encore quelques minutes à rire avant que le calme ne revienne, annonçant le retour sous le déluge.

-Natsuki, ça te dirait de partager un parapluie avec moi ? me demanda-t-elle en faisant un clin d'œil et en en sortant un de son sac en plastique.

-Tu en avais un ? m'exclamais-je alors que nous marchions sous la pluie, collée l'une à l'autre pour tenir sous le parapluie. Pourquoi attendais-tu ici alors ?

-Uhm qui sait. Peut être que je sentais que tu allais venir ou quelque chose comme ça, répondit-elle évasivement en continuant d'afficher ce magnifique sourire.

* * *

Le temps passa sans que je ne m'en rende vraiment compte. Notre vie à deux se réglant sur nos horaires de cours respectifs. Shizuru en droit, une matière qui me semblait bien peu lui convenir et dont je ne comprenais pas les attraits qu'elle avait pu lui trouver. Moi en psychologie, assez naïvement, j'espérais trouver une réponse et un but à cette petite voix au fond de moi. Mais l'université avait la même allure que l'école dans mes souvenirs d'enfance : un tas de cours ennuyeux sans aucun rapport avec les sujets qu'on avait pu choisir. Je passais la plupart de mon temps à terminer mes nuits en classe ou à dialoguer avec moi-même. Le seul point positif de cette situation fut le rapprochement progressif mais rapide entre Shizuru et moi. Je pense qu'à présent elle me considère comme une amie, même si sa méfiance n'est jamais qu'en veille et non complètement éteinte. Parfois, en vaquant à mes propres activités que j'avais su me trouver, je surprenais son regard étrange qu'elle avait de temps en temps, mais à chaque fois elle se détournait avant que je ne puisse le déchiffrer. Etait-elle réellement paranoïaque au point de garder un œil sur moi pendant un mois entier ?

Quoi qu'il en soit, j'avais su masquer mon expression victorieuse lorsque la belle brune m'invita à l'accompagner au cinéma. _Quel jeu excitant…_

… _mais un peu décevant._ Ouais. Ça devenait un peu trop facile à mon gout, n'était-ce pas censé être l'apogée de mes exploits ? Le trophée qui leur aurait prouvé à tous où était ma place et quelles étaient mes capacités ? Je soupirai. La victoire en perdrait assurément de sa saveur. La nuit pointait déjà son nez, nous rappelant l'heure de sa brise fraiche qui faisait greloter Shizuru à mes côtés. Je regardai autour de nous. Les rues étaient désertes en ce soir de semaine, je pouvais donc me risquer à une approche sans craindre quelques remarques désobligeantes des passants. Je retirai ma veste en cuir pour la tendre à Shizuru en lui faisant un clin d'œil et un sourire charmeur. Elle me répondit d'un haussement de sourcil et ignora mon geste avec nonchalance. _La chienne ! _Peut-être n'était-ce pas gagné d'avance comme je le pensais. J'étais entrain de réfléchir à une formulation pour rattraper le coup quand une poubelle à quelques mètres derrière nous fit un bruit d'enfer. Shizuru sursauta tandis que je me figeai.

-Qu'est-ce que… ? articula-t-elle avant de secouer la tête pour reprendre son calme. Qui a fait ça ?

Je ne répondis pas, scrutant la semi obscurité à la recherche d'un quelconque agresseur tandis que Shizuru fixait la poubelle qui roulait au sol en fronçant les sourcils.

-Elle est complètement défoncée au centre, qu'est-ce qui l'a percutée aussi fort ?

Je perçus enfin un éclat brillant pointé sur nous.

-VIENS ! lui criais-je en lui empoignant la main pour me mettre à courir tandis qu'une vitre du bâtiment derrière nous explosa, coupant au passage quelques mèches brunes de la jeune fille.

Je filai en prenant le plus de tournant possible pour empêcher la personne qui nous visait de nous mettre en joue, tirant Shizuru derrière moi, hors d'haleine.

-Natsuki ! Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? souffla-t-elle en tentant de suivre le rythme.

Je crispai mes doigts sur sa main en serrant les dents. Qui tentais de voler ma proie juste sous mon nez ? Je resserrai le mouvement de mes jambes pour m'assurer que mon arme était toujours bien accrochée à ma cuisse. Un sourire sadique étira mes lèvres. _Il le payera cher._ Oh oui, ça ne va pas se passer comme ça.

Arrivant à un coin plus ou moins vide à côté des grandes axes je m'arrêtai subitement et me servant de l'élan de ma course, d'un mouvement du bras, j'envoyai ma proie qui poussa un petit cri s'affaler plus loin dans un nuage de poussière. Je soulevai rapidement ma jupe pour empoigner mon deagle et mit en joue le seul passage où était susceptible de se pointer notre poursuivant. Les minutes s'étirèrent dans un climat de tension, alourdissant mes épaules. Je jetai un regard vers Shizuru qui ne bougeait plus. Sans doute y avais-je été un peu fort, elle semblait évanouie.

-Natsuki ?

Je me tournai vivement vers le son de la voix, distinguant une silhouette sur le chemin qui menait à nous. La personne semblait fine et petite, la voix aigüe ne laissant aucun doute sur son sexe. Comment connaissait-elle mon nom ? Méfiante, je la laissai approcher en reculant de quelques pas vers le corps de la jeune fille au sol.

-Qui es-tu ? criai-je d'un ton agacé.

Un sourire moqueur apparut alors sur son visage lorsque celle-ci se trouva enfin assez près pour que je puisse la voir. Sa chevelure rousse encadrait son visage encore infantile, faisant ressortir ses prunelles vertes qui me fixaient d'un air amusé. Habillée de son traditionnel uniforme collégien, même si cela faisait des années qu'elle n'était plus à l'école c'était un excellent moyen de paraitre inoffensif, je n'eus aucune peine à la reconnaitre.

-On ne reconnait plus ses amis Yamashi ?

-Nao… grondai-je à l'attention de la nouvelle venue qui s'arrêta à plusieurs mètres de moi. Qu'est-ce que tu fous ici ?

-Pourquoi tant d'agressivité ? répondit-elle d'un air déçu en faisant la moue. Je pensais que tu serais heureuse de me voir.

-Je l'aurais été si tu n'avais pas tenté de me tuer !

Elle soupira et haussa les épaules, désinvolte, avant de braquer son arme sur moi :

-Quelques balles de perdues et voilà qu'on oublie une amitié vieille de deux ans. Tu es bien ingrate, Yamashi. Quoi qu'il en soit, ce n'est pas toi que je visais.

Elle pointa du doigt Shizuru, toujours inerte à qui je lançai un regard en me mordant les lèvres. Ne me dites pas que…

-Je vois que tu as compris. Fait pas cette tête, tu aurais fait de même à ma place.

J'aurais dû y songer plutôt, _seulement tu as été trop stupide pour agir en temps voulu !_ Nao était ma cadette de quelques années, même si elle faisait partie des Ten'shi Kuro depuis plus longtemps que moi. Et oui, elle aussi est une tueuse à gage malgré son air de petite ingénue, surpris ? Elle m'avait prise en charge dès mon arrivée, alors que je n'étais qu'une gamine effarouchée et incapable de tenir une arme. Nao m'avait enseigné les différentes techniques et procédés existant dans le métier, les ficelles avec lesquelles je devais absolument savoir jouer, jusqu'à devenir celle que je suis aujourd'hui, une virtuose. Elle connaissait absolument tout de moi, mon passé, mes habitudes et préférences, et même ce petit « problème » qui persiste en moi. Bien sûr, elle était extrêmement douée dans sa profession, bien que l'élève ait rapidement dépassé le maitre. Cependant, je n'ai jamais oublié l'obstacle qu'elle représentait pour mes desseins. J'ai toujours su qu'il faudrait un jour ou l'autre l'abattre, seulement j'ai été trop faible pour l'exécuter… _Regardez ma tueuse à gages : elle est capable de nuire gravement à son entourage (ouais !), de provoquer des crises cardiaques (cool !), elle peut même provoquer des attaques cérébrales (trop fort !), mais pas de tuer une simple fillette ! _… jusqu'à maintenant. Si elle tenait à entrer en compétition pour la place de numéro un avec moi, alors elle ne sera pas déçue.

-Uhm… Natsuki… ? questionna une voix sonnée et perdue alors que Shizuru tentait de se redresser, se balançant étrangement sur ses pieds.

-Règle numéro 1 : ne jamais lâcher de vu son adversaire !

Nao profita de ma déconcentration pour me tirer dessus. Une vive douleur m'électrocuta le corps entier alors que je lâchai mon arme, me repliant sur ma main blessée. En quelques secondes mes vêtements furent tachés de rouge. Il fallait absolument que je protège Shizuru. Morte, ma promotion s'envolait. Prostrée, je serrai mon membre contre mon ventre alors que j'entendais résonner les pas de la rousse qui se rapprochait lentement avec la désagréable impression qu'elle me narguait de par sa lenteur. Une question m'apparut alors derrière un voile de brume confus : Nao était quasiment aussi bonne tireuse que moi, comment se faisait-il qu'elle nous ait ratés deux fois de suite? J'en étais presque à le regretter, au moins je n'aurais plus mal à ce moment précis. La voix et les cris de Shizuru me parvenaient étouffés, incapable de comprendre un traite mots de ce qu'elle pouvait bien dire. Le sang battait à mes oreilles, m'empêchant de réfléchir et de ne pas céder à la panique. Une seule et unique chose pouvait m'aider dans ces cas-là. Je la laissai se déverser en moi, perdant mes dernières pensées conscientes dans la froideur qui m'envahit. _C'est pas trop tôt._

Je me redressai subitement, les yeux vides. Je laissai pendre ma main blessée le long de mon corps tel un pantin. Je regardai d'un air absent Nao qui écarquilla les yeux et fit un pas en arrière.

-C'est quoi ce bordel ? m'accusa-t-elle d'une voix défaillante. La laisse pas sortir !

Je me contentai d'un petit sourire ironique avant de vivement m'abaisser et de faire tourner ma jambe sur le côté, cognant Nao au passage qui perdit l'équilibre et s'étala au sol, donnant un coup de feu en l'air par mégarde. D'un pas désordonné, je rejoignis Shizuru et la saisit par la main alors que celle-ci poussa un hurlement et tenta de m'échapper.

- Lâche-moi ! Tu me fais peur Natsuki !

Mon sourire s'élargit encore alors qu'un petit rire secoua mon corps qui semblait désarticulé. Mon regard fixa un point inexistant derrière elle, ignorant totalement son visage défait par la peur. _T'inquiète pas chérie, je m'occuperai de toi plus tard._ Je l'empoignai et la tirai vivement à ma suite en me précipitant vers les grands axes. Il fallait quelque chose pour perdre Nao avant qu'elle ne se redresse. Rien de tel pour cela que la population, personne n'ose agir sous trop de témoins.

-Natsuki ! Arrête !

Je franchis d'un bon la barrière séparant la route du terrain et filai entre les voitures qui roulaient à toute vitesse et qui klaxonnaient à m'en déchirer les tympans. On en était à la moitié lorsque je sentis la main de Shizuru glisser de la mienne. Je m'arrêtai et me retournai, cherchant d'un air énervé à la saisir à nouveau. _J'aurais dû te tuer plus tôt toi aussi ! _Je la vis la bouche grande ouverte, me fixer comme une idiote alors que ses lèvres bougeaient sans que j'en comprenne le sens. Subitement, elle se renversa. Non, elle n'avait pas été cognée, juste que ma vision semblait se tourner de 90 degré. Je tentai de pencher la tête mais tout le décor autour de moi défilait à une vitesse inimaginable alors que quelque chose grattait ma peau. J'eus l'impression qu'elle déchirait mon corps tout entier, me transperçant jusqu'à l'os en freinant ma course. Dans mon état je n'avais pas vraiment mal, j'étais juste surprise. Enfin tout s'arrêta et je découvris le ciel au-dessus de moi. Je compris tout à coup ce qui c'était passé. Ce n'était pas Shizuru qui s'était fait renversée, c'était moi. _Bordel…_ et tout devint noir.


End file.
